Maestro
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: "Cette nana, c'est un maestro -Putain arrêtes de faire chier avec ton italien de merde." Tu dis sûrement ça parce que t'es jaloux.


Cet OS est écrit pour une nuit du FoF, sur le thème « Maestro ». Temps de rédaction : une heure.

La première vidéo c'est la fantaisie de ré mineur k397 de Mozart jouée par Anaït Serekian et la deuxième c'est Mozart l'Égyptien. Ce n'est pas nécessaire pour la lecture, mais ces musiques sont juste géniales. Voilà.

Bon, c'est un peu court mais voilà. Bonne lecture !

Maestro

« Tu fous quoi là ?

—Je bande. »

À ce moment-là, précisément, tu le regardes, sceptique. Pardon ? Il est juste en train de baver sur ton ordinateur, et ça te soûle.

« Putain tu r'gardes quoi ? »

Pour seule réponse, il tourne l'écran vers toi et t'enfonce un écouteur dans les oreilles. Tu décides de laisser faire, et t'écoutes un peu la musique. C'est doux, et grave, et les doigts de la pianiste bougent avec précision et quelque chose qui tend vers de la sensualité. Elle rejette la tête en arrière, l'air un peu pas très nette. Vanitas, toujours la bouche grand ouverte, chuchote.

« Cette nana c'est un maestro.

—Oh j't'en prie fais pas chier avec ton italien, elle est bonne s'tu veux m'enfin bon.

—Mais elle est pas juste bonne merde ! T'as des yeux ou quoi ? Oh putain c'est trop beau. »

T'oublies qu'à la base tu voulais que vous alliez boire un coup quand une pointe de jalousie perce en toi. Tu fermes l'ordi – ton ordi, autant le préciser – et il te regarde comme si tu venais de chier sur la partition originale.

« Bordel Riku qu'est-ce tu fous ?

—J'aime pas Chopin.

—T'es sérieux ? Gars, c'est du Mozart.

—C'est pareil.

—C'est … quoi ? Cours. Vite. »

Comme tu vois qu'il plaisante moyennement – et que, d'expérience, tu sais qu'il frappe fort, tu fuis bien rapidement. Il t'a laissé de l'avance, sûrement essaie-t-il de digérer le fait que t'aies coupé son « maestro » à la con. Parfois, Vani te soûle sincèrement. Déjà qu'il a un nom Latin, en plus il en rajoute en parlant à moitié italien. Le truc, maintenant, c'est que tu sais pas où aller. Parce que tu viens de fuir de chez toi, en fait. Tu fronces les sourcils. Tu as donc laissé Vanitas seul. Chez toi. Dans ta chambre. Oh merde. En fait, courir, c'était pas une si bonne idée. Voyant que, effectivement, il n'arrivait toujours pas, tu retournes chez toi (ta mère te regarde étrangement, elle a du te voir sortir à toute allure y a pas dix minutes) et retrouves le brun, dans ta chambre, dérangeant méthodiquement tous tes cours. Tes fiches de BAC, particulièrement, ont changé d'ordre avec une rapidité fascinante. Ce connard sait bien que t'as passé genre toute l'année à les faire et à les classer. Il est tellement pris dans sa tâche qu'il ne remarque même pas ton arrivée. Tu sais même pas quoi faire. Tu le contemples réduire à néant des heures et des heures d boulot. C'est seulement quand il rallume ton PC et remet de la musique que tu te réveilles et le ferme de nouveau, coupant court à un truc arabe bizarre. T'espères que t'as pas abîme ton cher ordi (en plus dedans il y a tes fiches tapées). Tu t'attends pas vraiment au premier poing dans ta gueule.

« Ça, c'est pour la fantaisie. »

Tu comprends pas. Tu reçois son genou dans le ventre.

« Ça, pour oser comparer Mozart à l'autre excité de Chopin. »

Et puis le pied dans les côtes.

« Pour Mozart en Égypte. »

Une dernière tape sur la tête.

« Hughes de Courson et Anaït Serekian sont des maestri et mon Italien t'emmerde. »

Tu te relèves, prêt à lui rendre ses coups. Mais il continue.

« Parce que sérieusement ? ils sont juste bandants. »

Oh, là, t'en peux plus.

Donc … un maestro c'est quelqu'un de bandant pour lui ? Ok. Tu le plaques au sol. C'est facile. Vanitas, il a beau frapper, il a juste clairement moins de muscles que toi. Tu fiches une main dans son slibard.

« « Bandants », tu dis ? Désolé, mais t'as pas l'air très tendu en bas. »

Il se débat un peu, et puis, comme tu l'embrasses il finit par la fermer. Tu pensais pas que t'oserais un jour le faire. Mais tant pis. Et merde s'il te parle plus pendant une semaine après ça, t'es à peu près son seul pote il reviendra forcément vers toi. Quand tu vois qu'il bande – et pour de vrai, cette fois – tu le lâches et vas t'occuper de tes fiches (parce que c'est pas pour dire mais le Bac est dans un truc comme deux semaines). Tu retournes la tête vers lui.

« Alors Vanichou, qui est un maestro bandant ? »

Coup de boule.

« Pour la comparaison entre eux et toi, que tu tiens pas du tout. »

Baiser.

« Pour que tu continues ce que tu as commencé, connard. »

.

.

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé !

Mata nee ^^ !


End file.
